Luke's Memoir's Chapter 6
by timlar08
Summary: Luke is making great progress in getting on with his life. While at an evening event at The Lakeview, Luke runs into an "old friend" and, this friend isn't who you expect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 5

I finally opened up this email that I've only been staring at for 10 minutes. And, once I opened it, I just about fell out of my desk chair when I saw who it was from Noah Mayer! I was quite shocked not to mention surprised to have gotten an email from him after all these years.

As I was reading his email, all of those memories about us started to come back to me both good and bad. He wanted to know how everybody here in Oakdale was doing including my family. He especially wanted to know how Faith and Natalie were doing since he and the girls took such an instant liking towards each other years ago. And lastly, he wanted to know how Reid and I were doing. I guess he finally got over being so pissed off at Reid for supposedly stealing me away from him. Imagine, Noah still being mad about that after all these years.

He commented that he is doing well in Hollywood and has been directing a few movies in Europe with some big name stars too. And, he has done a few low budget movies too but, they are movies nonetheless. As I kept on reading his email, I couldn't help but wonder exactly how long it has been since either one of us had heard from the other. My guess would have been about 10yrs or better and, the last time basically I heard from him, he gave me the brush off what with his busy schedule and all.

Still quite flabbergasted by this email, I was beginning to wonder why now after all these years do I get an email from Noah. I would have thought by now, that he would have had found himself a great partner, rubbing elbows with big name stars, been seen at International film festivals, red carpet premiers and, at the Academy Awards. I need to really think long and hard if I want to correspond with Noah. His rejection, all those years ago still stings.

Checking my watch, I realized that it was after midnight and, I have drained off the last of my 4th non-alcoholic beer and should head to bed. Tomorrow I have various appointments and, lunch with my friend Maddie Colman and, I'm sure that she will want to hear that I got an email from Noah.

The next morning, Maddie called to see if we were still on for lunch and, I said yes, we sure are. I told her that I have a surprise to tell her, and she was quite curious as to what it was. I promised to tell her when we meet for lunch at The Lakeview. Maddie and I met at The Lakeview and, I told her my big surprise that I got an email from Noah. She was quite shocked and surprised by this. She wanted to know what all he had to say and, I told her. Then, she asked if I was going to reply or not, I simply told her that I would have to think about it but that I was hurt by his rejection all those years ago.

Maddie reminded me that we both made mistakes in our relationship and that maybe Noah has changed since that last email and, Perhaps he simply wants to rekindle our friendship and, that I should give him another chance and email him back. After thinking about what she told me, I decided that I would email him back at some point. I looked at my watch, told Maddie that I had go get going. We hugged, said our good byes and went our separate ways.

Finished with my appointed rounds for the day, I went back home and re-read Noah's email. Still thinking about whether or not to email him back, I thought about what Maddie said about giving him another chance and, maybe she is right after all it has been 10yrs since I last heard from him so, why not give it another try I guess it can't hurt. Too much anyways. I tried several times to write Noah back and, for some odd reason, I just couldn't do it I don't know if I wasn't in my right frame of mind or what but, something was gnawing at me but, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So, I guess I have to give myself more time before I write back.

Feeling hungry, I found myself rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards for something to make for dinner and, nothing really looked good. Went to the basement to see what was in the freezer and there too, nothing looked all that good. I was thinking about what to do for dinner, when the phone rang and it was mom. She called to see how I was doing and, I told her that I'm doing okay for the most part. I asked how she was; she said that she was doing well too. She asked if I had any plans for dinner I said no, I have no plans so; she said to meet at Al's. We met at Al's and talked for hours. I told her that I heard from Noah for the first time in 10yrs and, she was quite surprised by that.

She wanted to know how he was and what was happening with him and, I told her. She then, wanted to know if I had plans on emailing him back I simply told her that I tried several times to write him back this evening and I just couldn't do it. I told her that I didn't seem to know what my problem was with this. She thought that maybe I should give it more time before I write I thought that all might be too but, how much time is the question here. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was getting late I offered to pay for our dinner but, mom wouldn't have of it. So, I thanked her for dinner, we hugged each other and went on our way.

I didn't really want to go home so, I went for a walk in Old Town and, somehow I found myself at Java. I decided to go in, grab a cup of coffee, sit down and read the newspaper. Within a few moments after I walked in, Casey and Allison showed up. I waved them over to where I was sitting and they joined me. We got talking about things going on here in Oakdale and, then I told them that I got an email from Noah. And, even they were surprised about this. They both wanted to know what all he had to say in his email and, I told them that he is doing well and, that he basically wanted to know how things were here in Oakdale.

I did tell them that I tried several times tonight to email him back but, I for the life of me couldn't figure out why I couldn't do it. But, at the same time, I was wondering what exactly he could have wanted after all these years. It was just then that Allison had a good idea. She wanted to know if I had ever been to a counselor before. Curious as to why she would even ask such a question, Allison thought that maybe I just might have some animosity towards Noah for all of the things he put me though in the past. And, after giving what Allison said some thought, she might have a point about the fact that I might need to see a counselor to deal with all of this. I asked if she knew of somebody since she is, after all a Nurse. She said she would check around and would let me know who would be a good one for me to see.

Allison called me 2 days later and told me that she found a counselor, the counselors' name, Dr. Marlena Evans a very renowned Psychologist from Salem, Ma who just happens to be in Oakdale this week giving a Psychologists' Seminar at the Hospital. I told Allison to ask Dr. Evans if she would see me while she is here in Oakdale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Allison called to let me know that I have an appointment with Dr. Evans next week. I am greatly relieved that I have the opportunity to talk to somebody who can help me put to rest all of this unwanted baggage that I've been carrying around with me all these years. Truthfully, I should have had counseling years ago especially dealing with Damien. I thanked Allison for setting up my appointment.

It has been one week since I received Noah's email and I still haven't bothered to reply back. I'm still having a lot of hesitation as to what to say to him after all these years. I mean it isn't like we can just pick up right where we left off at 10 years ago. For God Sakes, I've changed and I would certainly hope that Noah has changed. Maybe if I ignore his email long enough that maybe Noah will get the message that I'm just not interested in rekindling our friendship. I mean, I've gone this long without Noah Mayer in my life so, what are a few more years?

I am going back to work tomorrow at the Hospital for the first time in 6 weeks. I'm not sure that I'm ready to go back to work but, it is something that I have to do get my life back in order once again. As I was doing some laundry, Natalie stopped by to see how I'm doing and, even brought dinner with her, Pizza from Al's. We got talking about Noah and I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to or for that matter how to reconnect our friendship given the time that has passed. Natalie seems to think that I should reply back because of the history that we shared. And, I knew that she was right we did share a history together. We finished dinner; Natalie went home and wished me well on my first day back to work tomorrow.

I finished deciding what to wear to work tomorrow, got myself ready for bed wearing a pair of Reid's pajamas. I still haven't been able to sleep in our bedroom since Reid has been gone. I've been sleeping in the smaller bedroom just down the hall from ours. Our bedroom is still the same way it was the night Reid died with the hospital bed being where our queen size bed was and all of the other medical devices that are still in there. I keep thinking that I should call the medical supply place and have them come and pick up this stuff but, I know that I have to make myself do this because nobody else is going to do this for me. Guess that's one more thing to put on my to-do list. Every time I walk past our room, I have to put my hand on our bedroom door to feel a sense of Reid's presence.

I'm ready to go back to work this morning. I'm both anxious and thrilled at this point to be getting on with my life although, this will be a challenge but, it's something that I have to do. Once I get to the Hospital, I'm greeted by a huge banner hanging in the lobby "Welcome Back Mr. Snyder." When I saw that banner, I remembered how Reid use to call me, "Mr. Snyder". I certainly appreciated the gesture by the employees and the board members.

My first day back to work went really well and, for that I was truly grateful. Some of the Hospital office staff was going over to The Lakeview for dinner and cocktails. I was invited to come along but, was kind of hesitant about going but, little did I know who else was invited but, Chris and Katie Hughes. I was glad to see them and also glad to be spending a little bit of time with them since, we don't get to see much of each other these days especially with their expected move to Arizona in the near future. I asked Katie when it is that they will be leaving Oakdale for Phoenix, Katie said they plan to leave in 2 months. I'm not really looking forward to them leaving but, they are both retired now and, don't want to spend another long winter in Illinois, which I can't blame them and, if I were retired, I'd certainly want to be out of Oakdale. Well, maybe not emotionally but, physically I would.

Chris and Katie did say that once they get themselves all settled on their condominium that I would be more than welcome to come out there for a visit. The thought of going out to see them for a week during the winter was really starting to sound good to me. Walking towards the patio to get some fresh air, I went to the bar to get a club soda when I heard a voice say, Hi Luke. I turned around to see who was saying hi to me and it was Kevin Davis. I was quite surprised to see him here in Oakdale after all these years. I asked Kevin what brought him back to town and, he told me he came to see his parents who aren't doing really well physically. We made some small talk and, I asked Kevin if it were possible that while he is here, if we could get together just to talk and, to my surprise he accepted. Kevin told me that he is staying at The Lakeview and gave me his phone number. Kevin told me that he had to get going and, that we will see each other again very soon.

I finally made my way to the patio to get some fresh air when Katie followed me and asked who the guy was that I was talking to at the bar. I told her that it was Kevin Davis a guy that I went to school with. She asked if that was the same guy that I had a crush on at one time and, I told her yes, the very same one. Katie asked if I will be getting together with him to talk at some point and, I told her yes we will be doing that while he is here. Katie seemed pleased that I'm starting to move on with my life, she hugged me and told how proud of me she is that I'm making a step towards moving on. The evening at The Lakeview is winding down and, I find Chris and Katie to tell them that it's time for me to go home. I thanked them for a great evening and for getting me out of the house.

On the way home I had a small smile across my face at the thought of seeing Kevin Davis for the first time in many years and, he still looks the same as he did way back in high school with his blond hair and muscular body. I was sort of wondering if perhaps Kevin would want to rekindle or friendship that we once had. I know that I would like that but, I can't speak for Kevin though. Once I got home, I made my way to the living room just to relax and to think and, the thoughts of Kevin started running through my mind all those memories that he and I once shared started coming back and ah yes, I thought, all those memories, especially the one of giving him a back rub and, even that piece of memory certainly put a smile on my face among other things too.

Thinking of Kevin's hot, muscular body, I started getting a yearning to "take care of matters" I found myself walking over to the DVD player and putting in a porn movie and started watching it all the while fantasizing about Kevin and his blond hair and muscular body I started getting a hard on and, it was very much apparent that I was in need of some attention. Half way through the movie, I dropped my pants and, started masturbating myself and, images of Reid and Kevin started dancing in my head. Those images of me making love to both Reid and Kevin over the years God, how I miss those days, I thought. Moments before shooting my cum, I felt a wild surge go through my body as if Reid had been here all this time and within a matter of moments after that strong surge went through me, I screamed out Reid's name like I've never screamed before and, came all over me.

Having finally settled down from reaching my climax, a calming feeling fell over me and, it was as if Reid had been here this whole time and knowing this made me relax even more, so much more that I fell asleep half naked on the living room floor dreaming about Reid and Kevin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

Allison called to let me know that I have an appointment with Dr. Evans next week. I am greatly relieved that I have the opportunity to talk to somebody who can help me put to rest all of this unwanted baggage that I've been carrying around with me all these years. Truthfully, I should have had counseling years ago especially dealing with Damien. I thanked Allison for setting up my appointment.

It has been one week since I received Noah's email and I still haven't bothered to reply back. I'm still having a lot of hesitation as to what to say to him after all these years. I mean it isn't like we can just pick up right where we left off at 10 years ago. For God Sakes, I've changed and I would certainly hope that Noah has changed. Maybe if I ignore his email long enough that maybe Noah will get the message that I'm just not interested in rekindling our friendship. I mean, I've gone this long without Noah Mayer in my life so, what are a few more years?

I am going back to work tomorrow at the Hospital for the first time in 6 weeks. I'm not sure that I'm ready to go back to work but, it is something that I have to do get my life back in order once again. As I was doing some laundry, Natalie stopped by to see how I'm doing and, even brought dinner with her, Pizza from Al's. We got talking about Noah and I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to or for that matter how to reconnect our friendship given the time that has passed. Natalie seems to think that I should reply back because of the history that we shared. And, I knew that she was right we did share a history together. We finished dinner; Natalie went home and wished me well on my first day back to work tomorrow.

I finished deciding what to wear to work tomorrow, got myself ready for bed wearing a pair of Reid's pajamas. I still haven't been able to sleep in our bedroom since Reid has been gone. I've been sleeping in the smaller bedroom just down the hall from ours. Our bedroom is still the same way it was the night Reid died with the hospital bed being where our queen size bed was and all of the other medical devices that are still in there. I keep thinking that I should call the medical supply place and have them come and pick up this stuff but, I know that I have to make myself do this because nobody else is going to do this for me. Guess that's one more thing to put on my to-do list. Every time I walk past our room, I have to put my hand on our bedroom door to feel a sense of Reid's presence.

I'm ready to go back to work this morning. I'm both anxious and thrilled at this point to be getting on with my life although, this will be a challenge but, it's something that I have to do. Once I get to the Hospital, I'm greeted by a huge banner hanging in the lobby "Welcome Back Mr. Snyder." When I saw that banner, I remembered how Reid use to call me, "Mr. Snyder". I certainly appreciated the gesture by the employees and the board members.

My first day back to work went really well and, for that I was truly grateful. Some of the Hospital office staff was going over to The Lakeview for dinner and cocktails. I was invited to come along but, was kind of hesitant about going but, little did I know who else was invited but, Chris and Katie Hughes. I was glad to see them and also glad to be spending a little bit of time with them since, we don't get to see much of each other these days especially with their expected move to Arizona in the near future. I asked Katie when it is that they will be leaving Oakdale for Phoenix, Katie said they plan to leave in 2 months. I'm not really looking forward to them leaving but, they are both retired now and, don't want to spend another long winter in Illinois, which I can't blame them and, if I were retired, I'd certainly want to be out of Oakdale. Well, maybe not emotionally but, physically I would.

Chris and Katie did say that once they get themselves all settled on their condominium that I would be more than welcome to come out there for a visit. The thought of going out to see them for a week during the winter was really starting to sound good to me. Walking towards the patio to get some fresh air, I went to the bar to get a club soda when I heard a voice say, Hi Luke. I turned around to see who was saying hi to me and it was Kevin Davis. I was quite surprised to see him here in Oakdale after all these years. I asked Kevin what brought him back to town and, he told me he came to see his parents who aren't doing really well physically. We made some small talk and, I asked Kevin if it were possible that while he is here, if we could get together just to talk and, to my surprise he accepted. Kevin told me that he is staying at The Lakeview and gave me his phone number. Kevin told me that he had to get going and, that we will see each other again very soon.

I finally made my way to the patio to get some fresh air when Katie followed me and asked who the guy was that I was talking to at the bar. I told her that it was Kevin Davis a guy that I went to school with. She asked if that was the same guy that I had a crush on at one time and, I told her yes, the very same one. Katie asked if I will be getting together with him to talk at some point and, I told her yes we will be doing that while he is here. Katie seemed pleased that I'm starting to move on with my life, she hugged me and told how proud of me she is that I'm making a step towards moving on. The evening at The Lakeview is winding down and, I find Chris and Katie to tell them that it's time for me to go home. I thanked them for a great evening and for getting me out of the house.

On the way home I had a small smile across my face at the thought of seeing Kevin Davis for the first time in many years and, he still looks the same as he did way back in high school with his blond hair and muscular body. I was sort of wondering if perhaps Kevin would want to rekindle or friendship that we once had. I know that I would like that but, I can't speak for Kevin though. Once I got home, I made my way to the living room just to relax and to think and, the thoughts of Kevin started running through my mind all those memories that he and I once shared started coming back and ah yes, I thought, all those memories, especially the one of giving him a back rub and, even that piece of memory certainly put a smile on my face among other things too.

Thinking of Kevin's hot, muscular body, I started getting a yearning to "take care of matters" I found myself walking over to the DVD player and putting in a porn movie and started watching it all the while fantasizing about Kevin and his blond hair and muscular body I started getting a hard on and, it was very much apparent that I was in need of some attention. Half way through the movie, I dropped my pants and, started masturbating myself and, images of Reid and Kevin started dancing in my head. Those images of me making love to both Reid and Kevin over the years God, how I miss those days, I thought. Moments before shooting my cum, I felt a wild surge go through my body as if Reid had been here all this time and within a matter of moments after that strong surge went through me, I screamed out Reid's name like I've never screamed before and, came all over me.

Having finally settled down from reaching my climax, a calming feeling fell over me and, it was as if Reid had been here this whole time and knowing this made me relax even more, so much more that I fell asleep half naked on the living room floor dreaming about Reid and Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Allison called to let me know that I have an appointment with Dr. Evans next week. I am greatly relieved that I have the opportunity to talk to somebody who can help me put to rest all of this unwanted baggage that I've been carrying around with me all these years. Truthfully, I should have had counseling years ago especially dealing with Damien. I thanked Allison for setting up my appointment.

It has been one week since I received Noah's email and I still haven't bothered to reply back. I'm still having a lot of hesitation as to what to say to him after all these years. I mean it isn't like we can just pick up right where we left off at 10 years ago. For God Sakes, I've changed and I would certainly hope that Noah has changed. Maybe if I ignore his email long enough that maybe Noah will get the message that I'm just not interested in rekindling our friendship. I mean, I've gone this long without Noah Mayer in my life so, what are a few more years?

I am going back to work tomorrow at the Hospital for the first time in 6 weeks. I'm not sure that I'm ready to go back to work but, it is something that I have to do get my life back in order once again. As I was doing some laundry, Natalie stopped by to see how I'm doing and, even brought dinner with her, Pizza from Al's. We got talking about Noah and I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to or for that matter how to reconnect our friendship given the time that has passed. Natalie seems to think that I should reply back because of the history that we shared. And, I knew that she was right we did share a history together. We finished dinner; Natalie went home and wished me well on my first day back to work tomorrow.

I finished deciding what to wear to work tomorrow, got myself ready for bed wearing a pair of Reid's pajamas. I still haven't been able to sleep in our bedroom since Reid has been gone. I've been sleeping in the smaller bedroom just down the hall from ours. Our bedroom is still the same way it was the night Reid died with the hospital bed being where our queen size bed was and all of the other medical devices that are still in there. I keep thinking that I should call the medical supply place and have them come and pick up this stuff but, I know that I have to make myself do this because nobody else is going to do this for me. Guess that's one more thing to put on my to-do list. Every time I walk past our room, I have to put my hand on our bedroom door to feel a sense of Reid's presence.

I'm ready to go back to work this morning. I'm both anxious and thrilled at this point to be getting on with my life although, this will be a challenge but, it's something that I have to do. Once I get to the Hospital, I'm greeted by a huge banner hanging in the lobby "Welcome Back Mr. Snyder." When I saw that banner, I remembered how Reid use to call me, "Mr. Snyder". I certainly appreciated the gesture by the employees and the board members.

My first day back to work went really well and, for that I was truly grateful. Some of the Hospital office staff was going over to The Lakeview for dinner and cocktails. I was invited to come along but, was kind of hesitant about going but, little did I know who else was invited but, Chris and Katie Hughes. I was glad to see them and also glad to be spending a little bit of time with them since, we don't get to see much of each other these days especially with their expected move to Arizona in the near future. I asked Katie when it is that they will be leaving Oakdale for Phoenix, Katie said they plan to leave in 2 months. I'm not really looking forward to them leaving but, they are both retired now and, don't want to spend another long winter in Illinois, which I can't blame them and, if I were retired, I'd certainly want to be out of Oakdale. Well, maybe not emotionally but, physically I would.

Chris and Katie did say that once they get themselves all settled on their condominium that I would be more than welcome to come out there for a visit. The thought of going out to see them for a week during the winter was really starting to sound good to me. Walking towards the patio to get some fresh air, I went to the bar to get a club soda when I heard a voice say, Hi Luke. I turned around to see who was saying hi to me and it was Kevin Davis. I was quite surprised to see him here in Oakdale after all these years. I asked Kevin what brought him back to town and, he told me he came to see his parents who aren't doing really well physically. We made some small talk and, I asked Kevin if it were possible that while he is here, if we could get together just to talk and, to my surprise he accepted. Kevin told me that he is staying at The Lakeview and gave me his phone number. Kevin told me that he had to get going and, that we will see each other again very soon.

I finally made my way to the patio to get some fresh air when Katie followed me and asked who the guy was that I was talking to at the bar. I told her that it was Kevin Davis a guy that I went to school with. She asked if that was the same guy that I had a crush on at one time and, I told her yes, the very same one. Katie asked if I will be getting together with him to talk at some point and, I told her yes we will be doing that while he is here. Katie seemed pleased that I'm starting to move on with my life, she hugged me and told how proud of me she is that I'm making a step towards moving on. The evening at The Lakeview is winding down and, I find Chris and Katie to tell them that it's time for me to go home. I thanked them for a great evening and for getting me out of the house.

On the way home I had a small smile across my face at the thought of seeing Kevin Davis for the first time in many years and, he still looks the same as he did way back in high school with his blond hair and muscular body. I was sort of wondering if perhaps Kevin would want to rekindle or friendship that we once had. I know that I would like that but, I can't speak for Kevin though. Once I got home, I made my way to the living room just to relax and to think and, the thoughts of Kevin started running through my mind all those memories that he and I once shared started coming back and ah yes, I thought, all those memories, especially the one of giving him a back rub and, even that piece of memory certainly put a smile on my face among other things too.

Thinking of Kevin's hot, muscular body, I started getting a yearning to "take care of matters" I found myself walking over to the DVD player and putting in a porn movie and started watching it all the while fantasizing about Kevin and his blond hair and muscular body I started getting a hard on and, it was very much apparent that I was in need of some attention. Half way through the movie, I dropped my pants and, started masturbating myself and, images of Reid and Kevin started dancing in my head. Those images of me making love to both Reid and Kevin over the years God, how I miss those days, I thought. Moments before shooting my cum, I felt a wild surge go through my body as if Reid had been here all this time and within a matter of moments after that strong surge went through me, I screamed out Reid's name like I've never screamed before and, came all over me.

Having finally settled down from reaching my climax, a calming feeling fell over me and, it was as if Reid had been here this whole time and knowing this made me relax even more, so much more that I fell asleep half naked on the living room floor dreaming about Reid and Kevin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Allison called to let me know that I have an appointment with Dr. Evans next week. I am greatly relieved that I have the opportunity to talk to somebody who can help me put to rest all of this unwanted baggage that I've been carrying around with me all these years. Truthfully, I should have had counseling years ago especially dealing with Damien. I thanked Allison for setting up my appointment.

It has been one week since I received Noah's email and I still haven't bothered to reply back. I'm still having a lot of hesitation as to what to say to him after all these years. I mean it isn't like we can just pick up right where we left off at 10 years ago. For God Sakes, I've changed and I would certainly hope that Noah has changed. Maybe if I ignore his email long enough that maybe Noah will get the message that I'm just not interested in rekindling our friendship. I mean, I've gone this long without Noah Mayer in my life so, what are a few more years?

I am going back to work tomorrow at the Hospital for the first time in 6 weeks. I'm not sure that I'm ready to go back to work but, it is something that I have to do get my life back in order once again. As I was doing some laundry, Natalie stopped by to see how I'm doing and, even brought dinner with her, Pizza from Al's. We got talking about Noah and I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to or for that matter how to reconnect our friendship given the time that has passed. Natalie seems to think that I should reply back because of the history that we shared. And, I knew that she was right we did share a history together. We finished dinner; Natalie went home and wished me well on my first day back to work tomorrow.

I finished deciding what to wear to work tomorrow, got myself ready for bed wearing a pair of Reid's pajamas. I still haven't been able to sleep in our bedroom since Reid has been gone. I've been sleeping in the smaller bedroom just down the hall from ours. Our bedroom is still the same way it was the night Reid died with the hospital bed being where our queen size bed was and all of the other medical devices that are still in there. I keep thinking that I should call the medical supply place and have them come and pick up this stuff but, I know that I have to make myself do this because nobody else is going to do this for me. Guess that's one more thing to put on my to-do list. Every time I walk past our room, I have to put my hand on our bedroom door to feel a sense of Reid's presence.

I'm ready to go back to work this morning. I'm both anxious and thrilled at this point to be getting on with my life although, this will be a challenge but, it's something that I have to do. Once I get to the Hospital, I'm greeted by a huge banner hanging in the lobby "Welcome Back Mr. Snyder." When I saw that banner, I remembered how Reid use to call me, "Mr. Snyder". I certainly appreciated the gesture by the employees and the board members.

My first day back to work went really well and, for that I was truly grateful. Some of the Hospital office staff was going over to The Lakeview for dinner and cocktails. I was invited to come along but, was kind of hesitant about going but, little did I know who else was invited but, Chris and Katie Hughes. I was glad to see them and also glad to be spending a little bit of time with them since, we don't get to see much of each other these days especially with their expected move to Arizona in the near future. I asked Katie when it is that they will be leaving Oakdale for Phoenix, Katie said they plan to leave in 2 months. I'm not really looking forward to them leaving but, they are both retired now and, don't want to spend another long winter in Illinois, which I can't blame them and, if I were retired, I'd certainly want to be out of Oakdale. Well, maybe not emotionally but, physically I would.

Chris and Katie did say that once they get themselves all settled on their condominium that I would be more than welcome to come out there for a visit. The thought of going out to see them for a week during the winter was really starting to sound good to me. Walking towards the patio to get some fresh air, I went to the bar to get a club soda when I heard a voice say, Hi Luke. I turned around to see who was saying hi to me and it was Kevin Davis. I was quite surprised to see him here in Oakdale after all these years. I asked Kevin what brought him back to town and, he told me he came to see his parents who aren't doing really well physically. We made some small talk and, I asked Kevin if it were possible that while he is here, if we could get together just to talk and, to my surprise he accepted. Kevin told me that he is staying at The Lakeview and gave me his phone number. Kevin told me that he had to get going and, that we will see each other again very soon.

I finally made my way to the patio to get some fresh air when Katie followed me and asked who the guy was that I was talking to at the bar. I told her that it was Kevin Davis a guy that I went to school with. She asked if that was the same guy that I had a crush on at one time and, I told her yes, the very same one. Katie asked if I will be getting together with him to talk at some point and, I told her yes we will be doing that while he is here. Katie seemed pleased that I'm starting to move on with my life, she hugged me and told how proud of me she is that I'm making a step towards moving on. The evening at The Lakeview is winding down and, I find Chris and Katie to tell them that it's time for me to go home. I thanked them for a great evening and for getting me out of the house.

On the way home I had a small smile across my face at the thought of seeing Kevin Davis for the first time in many years and, he still looks the same as he did way back in high school with his blond hair and muscular body. I was sort of wondering if perhaps Kevin would want to rekindle or friendship that we once had. I know that I would like that but, I can't speak for Kevin though. Once I got home, I made my way to the living room just to relax and to think and, the thoughts of Kevin started running through my mind all those memories that he and I once shared started coming back and ah yes, I thought, all those memories, especially the one of giving him a back rub and, even that piece of memory certainly put a smile on my face among other things too.

Thinking of Kevin's hot, muscular body, I started getting a yearning to "take care of matters" I found myself walking over to the DVD player and putting in a porn movie and started watching it all the while fantasizing about Kevin and his blond hair and muscular body I started getting a hard on and, it was very much apparent that I was in need of some attention. Half way through the movie, I dropped my pants and, started masturbating myself and, images of Reid and Kevin started dancing in my head. Those images of me making love to both Reid and Kevin over the years God, how I miss those days, I thought. Moments before shooting my cum, I felt a wild surge go through my body as if Reid had been here all this time and within a matter of moments after that strong surge went through me, I screamed out Reid's name like I've never screamed before and, came all over me.

Having finally settled down from reaching my climax, a calming feeling fell over me and, it was as if Reid had been here this whole time and knowing this made me relax even more, so much more that I fell asleep half naked on the living room floor dreaming about Reid and Kevin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Allison called to let me know that I have an appointment with Dr. Evans next week. I am greatly relieved that I have the opportunity to talk to somebody who can help me put to rest all of this unwanted baggage that I've been carrying around with me all these years. Truthfully, I should have had counseling years ago especially dealing with Damien. I thanked Allison for setting up my appointment.

It has been one week since I received Noah's email and I still haven't bothered to reply back. I'm still having a lot of hesitation as to what to say to him after all these years. I mean it isn't like we can just pick up right where we left off at 10 years ago. For God Sakes, I've changed and I would certainly hope that Noah has changed. Maybe if I ignore his email long enough that maybe Noah will get the message that I'm just not interested in rekindling our friendship. I mean, I've gone this long without Noah Mayer in my life so, what are a few more years?

I am going back to work tomorrow at the Hospital for the first time in 6 weeks. I'm not sure that I'm ready to go back to work but, it is something that I have to do get my life back in order once again. As I was doing some laundry, Natalie stopped by to see how I'm doing and, even brought dinner with her, Pizza from Al's. We got talking about Noah and I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to or for that matter how to reconnect our friendship given the time that has passed. Natalie seems to think that I should reply back because of the history that we shared. And, I knew that she was right we did share a history together. We finished dinner; Natalie went home and wished me well on my first day back to work tomorrow.

I finished deciding what to wear to work tomorrow, got myself ready for bed wearing a pair of Reid's pajamas. I still haven't been able to sleep in our bedroom since Reid has been gone. I've been sleeping in the smaller bedroom just down the hall from ours. Our bedroom is still the same way it was the night Reid died with the hospital bed being where our queen size bed was and all of the other medical devices that are still in there. I keep thinking that I should call the medical supply place and have them come and pick up this stuff but, I know that I have to make myself do this because nobody else is going to do this for me. Guess that's one more thing to put on my to-do list. Every time I walk past our room, I have to put my hand on our bedroom door to feel a sense of Reid's presence.

I'm ready to go back to work this morning. I'm both anxious and thrilled at this point to be getting on with my life although, this will be a challenge but, it's something that I have to do. Once I get to the Hospital, I'm greeted by a huge banner hanging in the lobby "Welcome Back Mr. Snyder." When I saw that banner, I remembered how Reid use to call me, "Mr. Snyder". I certainly appreciated the gesture by the employees and the board members.

My first day back to work went really well and, for that I was truly grateful. Some of the Hospital office staff was going over to The Lakeview for dinner and cocktails. I was invited to come along but, was kind of hesitant about going but, little did I know who else was invited but, Chris and Katie Hughes. I was glad to see them and also glad to be spending a little bit of time with them since, we don't get to see much of each other these days especially with their expected move to Arizona in the near future. I asked Katie when it is that they will be leaving Oakdale for Phoenix, Katie said they plan to leave in 2 months. I'm not really looking forward to them leaving but, they are both retired now and, don't want to spend another long winter in Illinois, which I can't blame them and, if I were retired, I'd certainly want to be out of Oakdale. Well, maybe not emotionally but, physically I would.

Chris and Katie did say that once they get themselves all settled on their condominium that I would be more than welcome to come out there for a visit. The thought of going out to see them for a week during the winter was really starting to sound good to me. Walking towards the patio to get some fresh air, I went to the bar to get a club soda when I heard a voice say, Hi Luke. I turned around to see who was saying hi to me and it was Kevin Davis. I was quite surprised to see him here in Oakdale after all these years. I asked Kevin what brought him back to town and, he told me he came to see his parents who aren't doing really well physically. We made some small talk and, I asked Kevin if it were possible that while he is here, if we could get together just to talk and, to my surprise he accepted. Kevin told me that he is staying at The Lakeview and gave me his phone number. Kevin told me that he had to get going and, that we will see each other again very soon.

I finally made my way to the patio to get some fresh air when Katie followed me and asked who the guy was that I was talking to at the bar. I told her that it was Kevin Davis a guy that I went to school with. She asked if that was the same guy that I had a crush on at one time and, I told her yes, the very same one. Katie asked if I will be getting together with him to talk at some point and, I told her yes we will be doing that while he is here. Katie seemed pleased that I'm starting to move on with my life, she hugged me and told how proud of me she is that I'm making a step towards moving on. The evening at The Lakeview is winding down and, I find Chris and Katie to tell them that it's time for me to go home. I thanked them for a great evening and for getting me out of the house.

On the way home I had a small smile across my face at the thought of seeing Kevin Davis for the first time in many years and, he still looks the same as he did way back in high school with his blond hair and muscular body. I was sort of wondering if perhaps Kevin would want to rekindle or friendship that we once had. I know that I would like that but, I can't speak for Kevin though. Once I got home, I made my way to the living room just to relax and to think and, the thoughts of Kevin started running through my mind all those memories that he and I once shared started coming back and ah yes, I thought, all those memories, especially the one of giving him a back rub and, even that piece of memory certainly put a smile on my face among other things too.

Thinking of Kevin's hot, muscular body, I started getting a yearning to "take care of matters" I found myself walking over to the DVD player and putting in a porn movie and started watching it all the while fantasizing about Kevin and his blond hair and muscular body I started getting a hard on and, it was very much apparent that I was in need of some attention. Half way through the movie, I dropped my pants and, started masturbating myself and, images of Reid and Kevin started dancing in my head. Those images of me making love to both Reid and Kevin over the years God, how I miss those days, I thought. Moments before shooting my cum, I felt a wild surge go through my body as if Reid had been here all this time and within a matter of moments after that strong surge went through me, I screamed out Reid's name like I've never screamed before and, came all over me.

Having finally settled down from reaching my climax, a calming feeling fell over me and, it was as if Reid had been here this whole time and knowing this made me relax even more, so much more that I fell asleep half naked on the living room floor dreaming about Reid and Kevin.


End file.
